


E con la vittoria spezzo le mie catene

by Tokoroth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 'Cause Obi-Wan is a damn Sith, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Malachor, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan, That's Not How The Force Works, The galaxy needs more Sith, They're all Sith, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, alternate Universe - Sith, sith!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokoroth/pseuds/Tokoroth
Summary: PWP. Sith!AU. Sono tutti allegramente Sith. Ci vogliono più Sith nella galassia.Dal testo: "Gli occhi gialli del ragazzo si perdono ad ammirarne il colore pulsante, quasi vivo, così in contrasto con l’onnipresente nero di tutto il resto. Nero è il cielo, nera la terra, neri i resti di vecchie mura e neri i corpi pietrificati di antichi Jedi e Sith, immobilizzati per sempre nell’eterna lotta tra il Bene e il Male da un’arma capace di cancellare la vita stessa."Avvertimenti: Anakin è una puttana e Obi-Wan se ne approfitta alla grande.OOC perché Sith!Obi-Wan per forza di cose non può comportarsi come il Jedi che normalmente è.





	E con la vittoria spezzo le mie catene

**Author's Note:**

> _Hello there!_ (-cit.)  
>  Per la prima volta riesco a pubblicare a un orario decente (sono circa le 22.30) e non potrei essere più fiera di me. Chiaramente sono tornata con una Obikin a rating rosso perché, andiamo, potrei mai scrivere altro? Questa volta, però, si tratta di una Sith!AU. Che vuol dire? Che Obi-Wan è il maestro Sith di Vader ed entrambi non sono mai stati altro che Sith nella vita. È una storia senza tempo, collocata dopo la creazione della Regola dei Due di Darth Bane e prima che Palpatine prendesse potere (ci sarebbe riuscito anche senza Anakin, fidatevi).  
> Il pianeta dove si svolge ~~l’allegra (ma mica tanto) scopata~~ il tutto è Malachor, sito di un antico Tempio Sith e apparso per la prima volta nella puntata 20 della seconda stagione di Star Wars Rebels (che, sul serio, se non l’avete visto CHE CAZZO PERDETE TEMPO A FARE QUI GUARDATELO SUBITO MALEDIZIONE). Ehm, dicevo… Per chi non sappia di cosa stiamo parlando, ecco una bellissima immagine che vi aiuterà a capire l’ambientazione: [click](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/2/24/Great_Scourge_of_Malachor_aftermath.png/revision/latest?cb=20160331142001). (No, non serve aver visto per forza Rebels per leggere questa fanfiction).  
>  Essendo entrambi Sith, a un certo punto ho anche cercato un nuovo nome per Obi-Wan, salvo che quello meno orribile era qualcosa come Darth Kothian e mi suonava veramente troppo strano. Premendo tasti a caso è uscito Ewnbfiof, quindi, se volete, potete pensare di chiamarlo così. LOL. In ogni caso, nessuno dei due nomi comparirà nella storia: sono troppo affezionata a quello reale ♥  
> OOC per forza di cose, che comunque riguarda Obi-Wan, più che altro. Ho cercato di renderlo il più fedelmente possibile ma capite bene che non può comportarsi come al solito se è l’esatto contrario di quello che è in realtà.  
> Si tratta di una PWP, che vuol dire che non c’è assolutamente nessun accenno di trama e questi scopano forte e basta. Siete avvisati!  
> Un’ultima precisazione: avendo vissuto esperienze diverse dal Canon, in questa storia Anakin non ha il braccio meccanico. Mi dispiace, ma in qualunque modo pensassi alle scene da descrivere non riuscivo assolutamente a immaginarmelo col braccio robotico, quindi l’ho tolto.  
> Enjoy ♥  
> 

_«Questa è la Regola dei Due: un solo Sith deve contenere tutta la potenza del Lato Oscuro. Un Maestro deve decidere in che modo usare quella potenza. Condividerla è un atto di debolezza e una violazione del_ Codice _. Tuttavia, l’Ordine deve sopravvivere alla morte del Maestro. Pertanto, egli deve prendere con sé un apprendista, che viene istruito ma a cui non viene mai concesso alcun potere. L’apprendista impara attraverso anni di studio, ma deve sacrificarsi per raggiungere ogni traguardo. Se diventa abbastanza forte, dovrà dimostrarlo in un combattimento all’ultimo sangue. Qualora il Maestro dovesse essere abbattuto, l’apprendista prenderà il suo posto e l’Ordine continuerà_ _»_  
_\- Tratto da_ La Regola dei Due _, di Darth Bane_.

  
  
  
   
Sempre due ce ne sono; né più, né meno. Un maestro e un apprendista.  
E sono i passi di solo due persone a riecheggiare sul duro pavimento in pietra nera del Tempio Sith su Malachor. L’intero pianeta sembra impregnato dal Lato Oscuro della Forza, inebriando i sensi di entrambi gli uomini.  
Il più giovane dei due si guarda attorno, ammirando l’immensa sala che li circonda. I rari buchi sul soffitto a decine di metri sopra di loro riescono a illuminare ben poco dell’interno, lasciando l’ambiente avvolto in una piacevole oscurità. L’unica vera luce sembra essere il rosso che accende l’estremità dell’enorme piramide che si staglia davanti a loro, imponente ed eterna. Gli occhi gialli del ragazzo si perdono ad ammirarne il colore pulsante, quasi vivo, così in contrasto con l’onnipresente nero di tutto il resto. Nero è il cielo, nera la terra, neri i resti di vecchie mura e neri i corpi pietrificati di antichi Jedi e Sith, immobilizzati per sempre nell’eterna lotta tra il Bene e il Male da un’arma capace di cancellare la vita stessa. Il suo maestro gli ha parlato di quel luogo: secoli prima, i Jedi avevano osato attaccare quel Tempio, costringendo i Sith ad attivare il terribile potere del cristallo Kyber nascosto nella piramide. Tutti, all’interno di quella sala, erano stati pietrificati all’istante. Non c’erano stati né vincitori né vinti, soltanto morti i cui volti terrorizzati erano ora immobili testimoni della più grande delle tradizioni Sith.  
Da quando Darth Bane aveva stabilito la Regola dei Due, i detentori del Lato Oscuro non avevano più conosciuto sconfitta, accrescendo il loro sapere e i loro poteri di generazione in generazione, nascosti agli occhi del nemico ignaro. Ogni maestro era chiamato a trasmettere la propria conoscenza a un apprendista fin quando egli non fosse stato pronto a occupare il suo posto.  
Quel momento, per il giovane Darth Vader, è finalmente arrivato.  
«Avete scelto un luogo decisamente suggestivo per l’occasione, maestro» commenta, guardando alla propria sinistra. L’uomo si ferma e un leggero sorriso gli increspa il volto coperto di barba.  
«Le mie scelte sono sempre le migliori, mio giovane apprendista. Forse c’è davvero qualcosa che ancora non hai imparato da me». Il tono è scherzoso ma non nasconde la voluta provocazione. Il loro rapporto è cresciuto così: spinto da sfide alle quali nessuno dei due osa sottrarsi, costringendoli a migliorarsi insieme.  
Il ragazzo ghigna di rimando, colmo di determinazione mentre gli si para davanti, e accende la propria spada.  
«Non vedo l’ora di scoprirlo».  
Il rosso della lama gli illumina il viso in modo sinistro e crea un gioco di ombre che valorizza i tratti tipici della sua bellezza affilata. Il maestro si concede qualche attimo per ammirarlo, lasciando che il fuoco della passione bruci e si trasformi in Forza. Ha bisogno di tutto il suo potere per rendergli il duello un’ultima, ardua prova da affrontare. Non ha certo intenzione di concedergli la vittoria così facilmente. Il tipico rumore del laser vibra attorno a loro quando fa ruotare la spada per mettersi in posizione d’attacco.  
E lo scontro ha inizio.  
 

***

  


«Ho vinto, Obi-Wan».  
C’è un sincero orgoglio sprezzante nelle parole di Vader quando, per la prima volta in vita sua, usa il vero nome di chi, ormai, non è più suo maestro. La nuova ferita vicina all’occhio destro rende il suo sguardo ancora più feroce. Ora sembra quasi invincibile, nonostante il sudore che gli incolla alla fronte ciocche di capelli castani.  
L’uomo in ginocchio di fronte a lui lo fissa. Un profondo taglio gli squarcia il dorso della mano, lì dove l’apprendista ha vibrato il colpo finale e distrutto la sua arma, dimostrando di essere suo degno successore.  
Entrambi, ora, portano il marchio dell’altro sulla propria carne.  
«Ben fatto, Anakin». La sua voce trasmette una fierezza pregna di un affetto che raramente ha mostrato prima di quel momento. La lama rossa dell’avversario trema talmente vicina al suo viso che, se volesse, potrebbe baciarla, ma non accenna a tirarsi indietro. Non è spaventato dall’idea di affrontare il suo destino, e morire per mano del miglior allievo che abbia mai addestrato non fa che riempirlo d’orgoglio.  
«Un ultimo desiderio?» domanda il minore, alzando il mento con arroganza, come volesse sembrare ancora più alto di quanto non sia.  
«Voglio scoparti».  
È un ordine al quale ha tutta l’intenzione di cedere.  
«Speravo che me lo chiedessi». Le parole gli si rompono in gola, segno inequivocabile della passione che sente invadergli le vene, così come il brusco passaggio dal _voi_ al _tu_. Gli è permessa una simile confidenza solo in circostanze come questa e solamente perché, fin dalla prima volta, il suo signore gliel’ha imposto. Il bisogno carnale tra loro è scoppiato qualche anno addietro, con lo sbocciare dello sviluppo del più giovane. Il maggiore ha preteso il suo corpo e questo non gli è stato negato, complice la venerazione che l’apprendista da sempre nutriva nei suoi confronti.  
Vader si affretta a spegnere la spada e riattaccarla al gancio della cintura, indietreggiando in attesa d’istruzioni. L’uomo che ora si sta rialzando in piedi accenna un sorriso, divertito dall’atteggiamento remissivo che l’allievo ancora dimostra, anche dopo aver vinto lo scontro che ha decretato la fine di ogni potere su di lui. Kenobi non ha mai fatto mistero di considerare il ragazzo una sua proprietà, un servitore ben addestrato, privo di qualsivoglia libertà, così come scritto da Bane nel suo Codice. Ma c’è qualcosa di molto più attraente nel sapere che, in fondo, sia riuscito a tenergli il guinzaglio stretto al collo per tutto questo tempo solo perché l’altro glielo ha permesso, perché ha accettato e voluto un trattamento del genere e non perché gli sia stato imposto. Il delicato equilibrio che l’ha visto in posizione di vantaggio fino a ora è sempre stato quasi fittizio, minato dalla selvaggia scintilla di ribellione da sempre insita nel carattere del giovane, fin dal loro primo incontro su Tatooine, quando Skywalker era solo il cognome di uno schiavo.  
«Spogliati». Il secco ordine è espressione di tutta l’autorità del maestro e, per questo, viene eseguito in fretta sotto i suoi occhi attenti. Anakin non mostra alcun imbarazzo e, anzi, sostiene con sfida lo sguardo di bruciante desiderio che gli viene lanciato dopo che anche l’ultimo pezzo di stoffa finisce a terra.  
Obi-Wan si passa istintivamente il pollice sulle labbra piegate in un sorriso, compiaciuto davanti al principio di erezione che nota tra le gambe del proprio apprendista. La vede crescere mentre l’altro freme, lotta contro la voglia di muoversi a toccarlo o toccarsi. Qualsiasi cosa pur di non dover aspettare. Ma persino un Sith deve esercitarsi alla pazienza e l’uomo lo tortura col tempo, mordendosi piano il polpastrello in contemplazione, aggrottando la fronte come se lo stesse studiando. Lo diverte riuscire a sentire persino nella Forza la sua rabbia, la sua insofferenza, la sua smania, nonostante il blocco ancora attivo del legame naturale tra maestro e iniziato.  
Poi, finalmente, la sua mano si stacca dal volto e scende a indicare il terreno ai suoi piedi.  
«In ginocchio di fronte a me».  
Vader copre la distanza con lentezza calcolata. Si sforza a non correre. Cade sulle ginocchia nude con un tonfo, ignorando i tagli e lividi che gli provoca il contatto con la ghiaia. Il sesso con il suo signore non è mai stato privo di ferite e, anzi, con l’esperienza ha scoperto che il piacere sporcato dal dolore lo rende ancora più allettante. Vuole sentire il morso della passione sulla propria carne e patirne le conseguenze per giorni, sapendo che l’altro desidera infliggergli quel tipo di sofferenza e ne gode esattamente come lui.  
Con le mani poggiate sulle cosce, si costringe a non graffiarsi con le unghie, nonostante gli sia sempre più difficile non cedere all’impazienza. Lo sguardo supplica l’uomo di sbrigarsi e s’illumina solamente quando le dita dell’altro slacciano la cintura che gli stringe la vita. Respirare è diventato un’impresa impossibile, i polmoni compressi dalla lussuria che cresce mentre guarda il maestro spogliarsi della casacca. Il cazzo già duro del maggiore sembra quasi chiamarlo, anche se ancora costretto all’interno della stoffa, e il giovane pregusta il momento in cui potrà toccarlo, leccarlo, baciarlo, venerarlo con la propria bocca. Di riflesso, si passa la lingua tra le labbra per sopperire la mancanza di ben altra presenza. Sente Kenobi ridere di quel gesto, schernirlo e avvicinare ancora di più l’inguine al suo viso per fargli sentire l’inconfondibile odore della sua eccitazione senza poterla nemmeno sfiorare. Le unghie scavano profondi solchi sui suoi palmi, unico sollievo in quel mare di agonia. Qualche anno addietro non sarebbe riuscito a resistere tanto alle provocazioni del maestro, ma insulti sprezzanti e orgasmi negati hanno piegato la sua tempra e l’hanno reso, se non più docile, almeno più paziente. È stato un percorso lastricato di punizioni esemplari e così umilianti da farlo vergognare di se stesso, ma nulla di tutto quello che ha concesso al suo signore di fargli non era, in fondo, voluto: più cresceva il suo asservimento durante il sesso, più aumentava il suo potere al di fuori, permettendogli, infine, di superarlo ben prima di quanto avesse sperato. Quest’ultimo atto di sottomissione non è che un regalo d’addio ed entrambi ne sono perfettamente consapevoli.  
Anakin sussulta quando, finalmente, l’altro si abbassa i pantaloni a metà coscia, liberando il proprio pene talmente vicino al suo viso da sfiorargli l’intera guancia. Gli basterebbe voltare di poco la faccia a sinistra per farlo suo, ma lo stoico silenzio di Obi-Wan lo costringe a ingoiare una supplica. Non gli è consentito parlare, tantomeno implorare. Sarebbe del tutto inutile e, anzi, otterrebbe solo la reazione opposta alla sua richiesta. Eppure lo vuole disperatamente e, in un atto di pura sfida, alza lo sguardo verso il volto del maestro, trasmettendogli tutto il suo bisogno. Occhi gialli da Sith incrociano i suoi, identici. E accettano la sfida.  
«Succhia».  
La tensione abbandona il suo corpo insieme al sospiro che gli sfugge dalla gola. Apre la bocca per lasciarlo uscire: sa che il calore del suo fiato sulla pelle dell’uomo crea un piacevole contrasto con l’aria fredda di Malachor. Lo sente rabbrividire per questo e, subito dopo, per la lingua pronta ad assaggiare il suo cazzo. Gli permette di bagnarlo di saliva per tutta la sua lunghezza prima di interromperlo con un forte strattone ai capelli.  
«Ho detto succhia, non lecca». La rabbia traspare dal ringhio a denti stretti e dalla salda presa sulla sua nuca. Il giovane si ribella con un ghigno, per poi lasciarlo morire direttamente sulla punta della sua erezione. Percepire le vene pulsare tra le labbra lo porta all’estasi. Inizia a succhiare affamato, avido, come volesse trascinare all’orgasmo il maestro in pochi secondi, solo per dimostrargli di esserne in grado. La destra corre a stringere la carne che ancora non ha ingoiato, lo aiuta a farlo godere con un ritmo serrato, incoerente, bagnato dalla saliva. Le dita tra i suoi capelli tirano possessive, lo spingono al limite, ostruendogli la gola. Sanno di poter ottenere di più da quella bocca e si fermano solo quando il naso di Anakin è sepolto tra i peli del pube. Un brusco movimento delle anche rischia quasi di strozzarlo e il suono gutturale che ne consegue vibra sul cazzo del maggiore. Lo sente inspirare in fretta e sa di aver ottenuto il controllo, anche se non può vedere l’espressione di piacere che gli contorce il volto. Manca poco, davvero poco. Una mano afferra i testicoli gonfi, lo provoca giocandoci. L’altra si aggrappa alla stoffa dei pantaloni a metà coscia, le unghie che scavano sulla pelle per marcare il predominio appena acquisito. La presa di Kenobi sul capo dell’apprendista si fa debole, arrendevole, molle, lasciva. Ora è l’altro a guidarlo, a scegliere la cadenza con cui farlo venire. Vorrebbe assecondarlo. Ne sente l’urgenza. Ma non è il momento, non è il modo. Non ora che è l’ultima volta, il regalo d’addio.  
«Fermo». Secco. Perentorio.  
E Vader si ferma. Il controllo conquistato poco prima sfuma quando si stacca dal suo pene con uno schiocco. È di nuovo inerme ai suoi piedi, lo sguardo confuso e curioso, in attesa di ordini. I contorni delle sue labbra sono ancora lucidi di saliva e l’uomo si forza a non scendere a pulirli con la propria lingua. Il respiro è carico di tensione sessuale e la naturale propensione Sith a cedere alle proprie passioni non lo aiuta ad attendere. Incanala tutta la sua frustrazione nella Presa di Forza che infrange lo scudo dell’allievo e si modella attorno al suo collo. Stringe per fargli male ma non abbastanza da soffocarlo. Lo solleva, fin quando i piedi nudi non sfiorano il pavimento, e ghigna nel vedere le sue braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Gli ci sono voluti anni, fatica e lividi per farlo giungere a un tale livello di condiscendenza, senza che il ragazzo si portasse le mani alla gola per istinto e paura. Ora, invece, può leggere il piacere di Skywalker per quella stretta dal profondo nero che gli invade le iridi e sa che gli appartiene. Aumenta la presa all’improvviso, spremendogli un gemito vicino alla soglia del dolore, prima di scagliarlo contro uno dei corpi pietrificati. La schiena del giovane urta con violenza il braccio proteso di un Jedi o Sith – la morte rende uguali – e gli spezza il fiato già incrinato. Obi-Wan lo raggiunge ancora vestito: unica parte scoperta quella utile al proprio fine. Non gli ha mai concesso di vedere tutto il suo corpo nudo, preferendo scoparselo, il più delle volte, con persino gli stivali addosso. C’è una punta di derisione nella carezza che gli rivolge, un atto di gentilezza che risalta e stona, capace di inchiodare l’apprendista nello stupore. È uno strano momento di pausa che rallenta il tempo, quasi calma entrambi mentre i loro visi si fanno pericolosamente vicini.  
Il tono è spietato quando, alla fine, gli soffia sulle labbra il tanto atteso ordine.  
«Voltati».  
Freddo. Allontana bruscamente il corpo dall’altro, gli concede spazio di manovra, e sente freddo. La fame si fa impellente, gli annebbia i pensieri, ma non basta a scaldarlo. Si aggrappa alla vita del minore non appena la espone, preme sulla pelle, semina impronte rosse, tira il bacino verso di sé, ma sente ancora freddo. La punta del suo cazzo è umida di saliva e umori, pronta. Divarica le natiche con la Forza, lo tiene fermo, guarda bene dove colpire. E lo penetra. Gli fa male, si fa male, ma non importa: il calore ora divampa nelle vene. È dentro di lui solo per metà, per mancanza di preavviso, come sempre. Gli piace spingere con prepotenza, farsi strada tra dolore e lacrime. Vader non è mai tanto suo come in questi momenti: piegato in due, senza respiro, argilla sotto le sue mani e il suo cazzo mentre trattiene i lamenti e cerca di mantenere una dignità non richiesta. Una risata divertita, di scherno, gli fa guadagnare spazio. Le dita afferrano i capelli castani, strattonano all’indietro il capo finché la bocca non è vicina al suo orecchio.  
«Voglio sentirti urlare».  
Un’altra spinta e Anakin urla. È dentro, tutto. Lo capisce dal senso di oppressione che avverte, dalle cosce dell’altro sul suo culo e dalla scarica di piacere che parte dalla prostata appena colpita. La precisione del maestro è sconvolgente. Stimola quel punto ripetutamente, metodico. Il ritmo è discontinuo ma rima con se stesso, è un ritornello sensuale sul quale i suoi gemiti cantano. L’uomo lo accompagna con un sottofondo di sospiri mascherati. Gli morde il collo, gli graffia la schiena, lo possiede implacabile, violento, inflessibile, brutale. L’eco di pelle contro pelle e versi osceni si perde nell’aria attorno a loro, riverbera come il ricordo distorto di grida di terrore. Grida di morte, grida di disperazione, così lontane dalla passione dei due Sith, ma altrettanto feroci. È dissacrante il modo in cui il ragazzo si contorce sul corpo di pietra, sfrega le unghie sul volto paralizzato in un’espressione d’orrore, stringe tra le dita un braccio fino a formare delle crepe sulla superficie, morde ciò che un tempo era carne e ora è soltanto roccia. Le spinte si fanno serrate, sconnesse, stonate. Skywalker si afferra il cazzo e strofina con furia e fretta, senza degnarsi di seguire la cadenza con la quale l’altro lo sta fottendo. Viene in silenzio, schizzando a terra e sul cadavere divenuto statua. Spezza la canzone, interrompe le urla, rimarca il suo gesto con l’assenza di suono e, così, forza il maestro a seguirlo. Il seme del suo signore gli riscalda le pareti e lui lo accoglie con un sospiro stanco e grato. Freddo gli penetra nelle ossa e lo fa rabbrividire quando Kenobi esce, complice il sudore ora congelato sulla pelle. Adesso può godere solo del tepore di sperma misto a sangue che gli cola lungo le cosce e gocciola sulla ghiaia. Si gira, sicuro di cogliere un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto del maggiore. Gli è sempre piaciuto ferirlo al punto da farlo sanguinare. È sempre piaciuto a entrambi. Il ghigno che vede ne fa nascere uno simile sulle sue labbra. Si guardano sapendo che sarà l’ultimo gesto condiviso.  
Il ragazzo interrompe il contatto per richiamare con la Forza i suoi abiti. Si riveste in fretta, quasi incespica per la concitazione, mentre l’altro attende. L’adrenalina tipica della sete di sangue s’insinua tra loro come un brivido. Il silenzio pesa. Infine, l’apprendista impugna la spada. La presa è salda come sempre ma, per la prima volta, la sua volontà vacilla. Ha sempre saputo che questo momento sarebbe arrivato, l’ha sempre desiderato. Conquistare l’agognata libertà, quella che gli è stata negata fin dalla nascita, l’ha spinto a compiere gesti inauditi, a martoriare il proprio fisico e la propria mente per annullare i confini, per migliorarsi, per superare il maestro e se stesso.  Inspira, inseguendo un pensiero impalpabile. Come un sussurro appena accennato, un serpente che striscia nell’ombra. _L’amore è una debolezza_.  
Un lampo di tristezza lo attraversa. È un sentimento scomodo, sbagliato. Eppure cresce e lo infesta come un parassita. Fatica a scacciarlo ma stringe i denti e lo combatte: non lo vuole, non adesso.  
Sa quello che deve fare e deve avere la forza per farlo. Gli ostacoli al potere vanno eliminati, il guinzaglio strappato. Deve compiere la sua vendetta, anche contro l’amore.  
Fa un passo in avanti e appoggia l’elsa sul petto di Obi-Wan, lì dove ancora gli batte il cuore. Lo guarda di nuovo: cerca conferme, cerca un motivo.  
«Fallo».  
L’ultimo ordine.  
Gli occhi gialli brillano intensi, s’incastrano nei suoi. Ne ruba il coraggio e la fermezza per trovarli in se stesso. Ne ruba la vita.  
Anakin accende la spada e un urlo di dolore rimbomba tra le pareti della sua testa, inespresso. Il suo signore cade con un tonfo, morto. Un cadavere in mezzo a tanti altri.  
Darth Vader, Signore dei Sith, si volta senza più guardarsi indietro. Lascia spazio a tutte le emozioni, le sente scorrere vive dentro di sé, dentro la Forza.  
_La sofferenza conduce all’odio, l’odio all’ira, l’ira al potere, il potere alla vittoria. E con la vittoria spezzo le mie catene_.  
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Dunque, dunque. L’idea per questa fanfiction mi è partita a caso, pensando ai Sith e alle loro visite a Malachor. La scena madre, quella che poi mi ha spinta a scrivere, era proprio quella di Anakin intento ad aggrapparsi in modo, appunto, _dissacrante_ a una delle “statue”, fottendosene del rispetto per i morti. Cose normali da Sith, insomma.  
>  È la prima volta che scrivo al presente e spero di non aver fatto casini con i tempi verbali. Non so il perché di questa scelta: me ne sono accorta solo dopo che avevo scritto tre o quattro righe. Qualche volta cambiavo e diventava tutto al passato, salvo che poi il mio cervello si riprendeva e quindi correggevo. Io boh XD  
> Conoscete la citazione di Oscar Wilde (♥): «Ho lavorato tutta la mattina alla bozza di uno dei miei poemi, e ho tolto una virgola. Al pomeriggio l’ho rimessa»? Ecco, io mi sono sentita così. XD Ho lavorato alla stesura della storia per circa… Due mesi? A un certo punto mi sono veramente bloccata perché volevo uno stile cattivo, veloce, secco come le spinte di Obi-Wan (XD) ma non riuscivo a raggiungerlo. Mi sono accorta di avere uno stile abbastanza banale, classico se vogliamo, e non volevo applicarlo anche a una storia del genere. Volevo esprimere emozione anche lì dove non c’è (sono Sith, non possono esserci sentimentalismi) ma non riuscivo a trovare le parole adatte, il ritmo giusto e lo stile adeguato. Spero, alla fine, che il risultato sia stato di vostro gradimento e non sia troppo porno di cattivo gusto.  
> Inoltre, non ci si mettono d’aiuto tutti gli strati di vestiti Jedi/Sith che, veramente, farli spogliare è un’impresa immane (infatti ho deciso di tagliare quella parte XD). In corso d’opera ho dovuto cambiare le cose perché ho scoperto che George Lucas in persona ha detto che nello spazio non esiste la biancheria intima. Il che mi esclude la possibilità di trasferirmi nell’universo di Star Wars e ora sono molto triste.  
> Come se non bastasse, l’immane cotta per Ewan McGregor mi ha colpita nel profondo e _I racconti del cuscino_ (film del 1996) mi ha fornito la visione di un nudo integrale ♥. Certo, sapevo perfettamente cosa descrivere, ma non aiutava la mia concentrazione, dato che il sangue mi andava ovunque tranne che al cervello. E va beh, l’importante è che ci sia riuscita, alla fine! XD  
>  Poi mi sono confusa sul colore dei capelli di Anakin, perché continuavo a descriverli biondi (anche nelle altre mie fanfiction sono biondi), ma effettivamente adesso li vedo castani. Insomma, HELP.  
> Ci sono un paio di… Easter eggs? Possiamo dire così? Insomma, un paio di robe che ho ripreso dall’universo standard di Star Wars. Innanzitutto due citazioni: la prima all’inizio della storia (“S _empre due ce ne sono; né più, né meno. Un maestro e un apprendista.”_ ), citazione di Yoda rivolto a Mace Windu alla fine de La minaccia fantasma (ve ne eravate accorti?); la seconda alla fine (“ _La sofferenza conduce all’odio, l’odio all’ira, l’ira al potere, il potere alla vittoria. E con la vittoria spezzo le mie catene.”_ ), che non è altro che la rivisitazione di quello che dice Yoda ad Anakin sempre ne La minaccia fantasma, ma unita con il Codice Sith ( _“La pace è una menzogna, c'è solo la passione. Attraverso la passione, acquisto forza. Attraverso la forza, guadagno potere. Attraverso il potere, guadagno la vittoria. Attraverso la vittoria, spezzo le mie catene. La Forza mi libererà.”_ ). Poi, se notate, alla fine dello scontro ho descritto la ferita vicino all’occhio destro di Anakin come fresca, fatta proprio da Obi-Wan durante il duello. Chiaramente è la stessa ferita che Anakin sfoggia ne La vendetta dei Sith. Come potevo non metterla? ♥  
> E niente, penso di aver detto tutto quello che c’era da dire. Fatemi sapere se avete dubbi o incertezze (?). Io vi ringrazio anche solo per aver letto (soprattutto se siete arrivati fino alla fine ~~dei miei scleri~~ delle mie note), ma vi amerei tantissimo in caso voleste lasciare una recensione.  
>  Ho finito!  
> Alla prossima,  
> Tokoroth ♥


End file.
